Gazelle
by Armelle Aquamar Eira
Summary: Sasuke dipilih untuk menjadi leader sebuah band. Namun karena menolak maka Sasuke kabur! Ditengah pelariannya dia bertemu dengan segerombolan fans yang mengejarnya! Bagaimanakah nasib Sasuke selanjutnya? Apakah dia selamat dari kejaran para wanita amazone itu? Dan apakah Sasuke akan menjadi leader dari band tersebut?Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Cip cip

Matahari telah terbit yang disambut dengan kicauan para burung, bulanpun menyerahkan tahtanya di langit kepada matahari untuk menemani aktivitas warga Konoha.

Di sebuah kamar sederhana, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di atas sebuah ranjang bewarna orange yang terletak di tepi jendela. sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk ke kamarnya menyinari ranjang tempat pemuda itu tertidur. "ngh~" sepertinya pemuda itu mulai terbangun. Dengan perlahan dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. setelah mandi, pemuda itu segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. selelah semuanya siap, dia segera beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kearah pintu keluar.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti di depan sebuah figura foto yang terpajang manis di atas sebuah televisi kecil yang berada di ruang tamu yang merangkap juga sebagai ruang makan.

"Kaa-san" kata pemuda itu dengan lirih saat melihat wanita bermbut merah yang sedang tersenyum lembut di dalam foto itu. Pemuda blonde it uterus men menatap wanita dalam foto itu selama beberapa menit.

"Kaa-san," kata pemuda itu kemudian. "Kaa-san baik-baik saja di sana kan? Kaa-san jangan khawatir, Naru baik-baik saja kok jadi Kaa-san juga harus baik-baik saja," pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan hanya memandangi foto itu.

"Kaa-san Naru pergi ke sekolah dulu, Naru akan belajar yang rajin kok, Itte kimasu Kaa-san," setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto segera berlari ke sekolah.

'Kaa-san tenang saja, Naru baik-baik saja' batin Naruto.

"Itteirasshai Naruto," bisik seseorang berambut merah dengan mata berwarna abu-abu yang tubuhnya terlihat transparan, dia menggunakan gaun berwarna biru langit dan topi bewarna senada. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, perempuan itu pun menghilang.

**Gazelle**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: BL, yaoi, typo, gaje, DLL**

**Summary:** Sasuke dipilih untuk menjadi leader sebuah band. Namun karena menolak maka Sasuke kabur! Ditengah pelariannya dia bertemu dengan segerombolan fans yang mengejarnya! Bagaimanakah nasib Sasuke selanjutnya? Apakah dia selamat dari kejaran para wanita amazone itu? Dan apakah Sasuke akan menjadi leader dari band tersebut?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAA…SASUKE-KUN"

"SASUKE-KUN TUNGGUU"

"JANGAN LARI-SASUKE-KUN"

Teriak para perempuan sambil mengejar seorang lelaki yang menggunakan T-shirt hitam dengan celana jins hitam dan tidak lupa sebuah topi bewarna hitam yang terpasang rapi di atas rambut ravennya yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam dan juga sebuah kacamata bewarna hitam yang bertengger rapi diatas hidungnya

"Sial! Kenapa mereka masih dapat mengenaliku sih? Padahal aku sudah menyamar, apa yang kurang? Memang jadi orang terkenal itu susah ya," gumam Sasuke OOC.

SASUKE POV

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umurku enam belas tahun, aku bersekolah di Konoha International High School dan sekarang aku berada di kelas 2, selain sebagaii pelajar aku juga merupakan seorang model dan penyanyi yang sedang terkenal, keluargaku? Hm~ aku sekarang tinggal berdua dengan baka anikiku a.k.a Uchiha Itachi (20 tahun), tapi dia jarang pulang ke rumah karena sibuk mengurus perusahaan tou-san di Tokyo, hm? Kemana orang-tua kami? Kaa-san dan tou-san sekarang tinggal di Boston, Amerika. Tou-san menyerahkan perusaannya kepada Aniki saat dia berumur 18 tahun, tepat sehari setelah dia menyelesaikan semester pertama dia kuliah, saat kutanya tou-san mengapa dia menyerahkan perusaahaan kepada aniki , dia hanya menjawab "aku malas~ melanjukan perusahaan, dari pada ditutup mendingan diserahkan saja ke Itachi, gampang kan" begitulah sehari setelah itu dia pergi ke Boston bersama kaa-san. Dasar ayah tak bertanggung jawab! Sudahlah itu masa lalu sekarang saatnya melarikan diri~ dari para wanita Amazon ini. Apa? Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku dikejar-kejar? Hh~ kalian banyak tanya ya, baiklah akan kuberi tahu. Sebenarnya semua gara-gara manajer mesum itu yang merusak mood ku pagi-pagi.

FLASHBACK

_BRAK_

_Suara debaman pintu mengangetkan seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah di depan sebuah kaca._

_"SASUKE~" teriak seorang lelaki beramut kelabu sambil masuk ke kamar pemuda raven itu._

_"Kakashi" kata pemuda raven yang bernama Sasuke itu. "apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke datar._

_"aku punya berita bagus untukmu," lanjut Kakashi menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke._

_"ap-"_

_"kamu ditawarkan untuk menjdid bagian dari sebuah band" potong Kakashi._

_"tap-"_

_"dan tebak apa?" pertanyaan Kakashi lagi-lagi memotong kata-kata Sasuke._

_"tu-"_

_"kamu dipilih menjadi le-"_

_"DARI TADI KAMU MEMOTONG OMONGANKU TERUS SIH!" potong Sasuke frustasi._

_"ah, maaf Suke, kamu memangnya ingin ngomong apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan santai._

_"tidak jadi, lanjutkan saja," jawab Sasuke sambil menggunakan bajunya._

_"oh, ya. Soal itu…" _

_"…" sasuke menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Kakashi dalam diam._

_"aku…lupa…" lanjut Kakashi kemudian._

_KRIK KRIK KRIK_

_Suasana kamar menjadi sunyi sesaat setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya._

_"ng, Sasuke. Ka-"suara Kakashi mengakhiri kesunyian kamar._

_"aku pergi" potong Sasuke sambil melangkah ke pintu keluar."un-"_

_"eh! Tunggu Sasuke aku sudah ingat," potong Kakashi cepat."kamu dipilih untuk menjadi leader band tersebut." _

_"…"_

_"jadi.. bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi._

_"aku menolak" _

_"eh?" Tanya sang manajer tak mengerti_

_"aku menolak menjadi bagian band itu" kata Sasuke dengan tegas _

_"tapi Sasuke kamu tidak bisa menolaknya" _

_"kenapa?"_

_"karena…"_

_"karena apa? Katakan saja," kata Sasuke._

_"aku akan katakan, tapi… kamu harus berjanji satu hal," kata Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_"hn, aku tidak akan marah,"_

_"emh.. sebenarnya.." Kakashi tampak ragu sejenak. "aku sudah menerima tawaran itu," lanjut Kakashi setelah mendapat deathglare terbaik Sasuke._

_KRIK KRIK KRIK_

_Untuk sesaat kamar hanya diisi oleh suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi di bawah sinar bulan. (Author: hey! Sejak kapan latarnya berganti? Dan sejak kapan ada jangkrik? Syuh syuh syuh sana pergi!oke mulai lagi)_

_SING~_

_Suasana kamar menjadi sunyi sesaat setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_"jadi," suara Kakashi memecahkan kesunyian kamar."bagaimana pendapatmu Suke?"_

_BLAM_

_Suara debaman pintu menjadi jawaban Sasuke._

_"hah~ padahal kalau melihat para anggotanya dia pasti akan setuju," kata Kakashi sambil melihat foto para calon anggota band Sasuke. matanya tertuju kepada tiga orang lelaki manis yang berambut coklat, merah dan seorang lagi pemuda blonde yang sedang tersenyum lebar._

TBC

Hai semua ^^/

Cerita ini terpaksa harus saya edit lagi karena chapter awalnya saya bingung untuk melanjutkannya dan akhirnya terpaksa saya edit ulang untuk mendapatkan feelnya kembali. Semoga kalian suka dan juga tolong review lagi ya. Dan untuk yang tidak log in akan saya balas di chapter 2.

Thank you for reading

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

"_huh! Dasar manajer mesum! orang-orangan sawah! Bastard! Semoga dia jatuh ke laut dan dimakan lumba-lumba!" sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari apartment, Sasuke terus saja menyumpahi Kakashi (dengan pelan tentunya). "gara-gara dia, mood ku pagi ini jadi jelek! Mana mau aku suruh menjadi leader dari mereka yang bahkan belum aku kenal!" gumam Sasuke kesal. Sasuke terus berjalan sambil mengutuk Kakashi hingga sampai di daerah pertokoan yang lumayan ramai. Dia terus berjalan melewati daerah itu tanpa menyadari telah menarik perhatian sebagian kaum hawa di daerah itu. Karena terlalu asik mengutuk Kakashi, dia tidak sadar bahwa seluruh perempuan yang ada di daerah itu sedang mengikutinya dari belakang (stalker)._

" _Dasar Ka-" tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya. 'sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku,' batin Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dia menengok ke belakang dan…_

"_KYAAA~ SASUKE-KUN" teriakan para fan girls menyambutnya dan sukses membuat Sasuke membatu sesaat karena melihat jumlah fans yang begitu banyak di belakangnya. _

"_SASUKE-SAMA~" dan bersama dengan teriakan itu, Sasuke mulai berlari dan para fans yang melihat idola mereka berlari langsung mengejarnya dengan semangat. Dengnan teriakan itu juga, dimulailah acara kejar-kejaran antara artis idola dengan para fansnya._

END of FLASHBACK

**Gazelle**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gazelle © Armelle Eira**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: BL, yaoi, typo, gaje, dan masih banyak keanehan lainnya.**

**Summary:** Sasuke dipilih untuk menjadi leader sebuah band. Namun karena menolak maka Sasuke kabur! Ditengah pelariannya dia bertemu dengan segerombolan fans yang mengejarnya! Bagaimanakah nasib Sasuke selanjutnya? Apakah dia selamat dari kejaran para wanita amazone itu? Dan apakah Sasuke akan menjadi leader dari band tersebut?

.

.

.

'ke-kenapa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Padahal tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku masih baik-baik saja dan sekarang seharusnya aku sudah duduk manis di kelas dan mendengarkan guru menerangkan pelajaran,' batin Naruto frustasi. 'tapi kenapa sekarang aku terjebak bersama seorang pantat ayam mesum yang sedang menghindari kejaran para wanita yang bertampang mengerikan itu?' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Ow~ sepertinya tokoh utama kita yang imut-imut (Naruto: hey! Aku tidak imut!) itu sedang frustasi karena sekarang ini. Dia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh para fans pantat ayam yang sedang berlari sambil menggengam tangannya. Tu-tunggu menggengam? Kenapa idola incaran para wanita di seluruh Konoha bahkan negara HI(benarkan?) sedang menggengam tangan seorang pemuda manis yang bahkan asal-usulnya tidak kita ketahui. Baiklah mendingan kita lihat saja kejadian sebelumnya~

FLASHBACK

Sasuke terus berlari untuk menghindari kejaran para fansnya. Ditengah larinya, dia melihat kebelakang sebentar dan terkejut melihat jumlah fans yang mengejarnya semakin bertambah.

"sial… bukannya berkurang malah tambah banyak saja, padahal aku sudah menyamar, kok mereka bisa tahu?" gumam Sasuke kesal. Bodoh kau Sasuke, tentu saja mereka tahu. Walaupun kau sudah menyamar tapi rambut pantat ayam yang merupakan ciri khasmu kan masih kelihatan. tentu saja mereka masih mengenalmu.

"ugh~ aku harus lari lebih cepat," gumam Sasuke sambil mempercepat larinya. Mungkin karena masih kaget, Sasuke berlari tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, dan Dia tidak melihat seorang pemuda blonde yang berlari ke arahnya.

Sementara itu~

Naruto Pov

Naruto terus berlari sambil melihat jam tangannya. "hua~ lima menit lagi masuk kelas~" gumam ku panik. Karena terlalu focus melihat jam tangan, aku tidak mengetahui ada orang yang berlari di depanku hingga akhirnya tabrakan pun tidak bisa dihindari.

BUGH

"UWAA~" aku tidak bisa menjaga kesimbangan tubuhku, jadi aku menyambar apapun yang bisa menahan agar aku tidak jatuh. Namun, dari sekian banyak benda yang ada, aku memilih benda yang salah.

"he-hei," Sasuke yang merasa lehernya tercekik, tidak bisa menahan kesimbangannya dan akhirnya ikut terjatuh bersama Naruto.

Naruto Pov

'UWAA~ KAA-SAN~ AKU JATUH' teriak batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya, bersiap-siap untuk menghantam tanah yang keras dan dingin. Namun bukannya tanah yang keras dan dingin, tapi Dia malah disambut oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di bibirnya dan tangan yang kuat melingkar di pinggangku.

Sasuke Pov

"UWAA~" bersamaan dengan teriakan si blonde, aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang meraih leherku.

"he-hei" aku mencoba memperingati si blonde untuk melepaskan leherku tapi… dia malah menariknya semakin kencang dan itu membuat leherku tercekik.

"ugh" Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan keseimbanganku dan menyerah kepada gaya gravitasi.

DUG

Punggungku menghantam lantai yang keras dan dingin. Aku menutup mata saat tubuh bagian belakangku terkena lantai yang dingin dank eras.

'aw, sakit banget~' batinku. 'eh? Tapi benda empuk apa yang ada di atasku ini? Mengapa bibirku terasa hangat dan basah?'

Normal Pov

'EH! BENDA HANGAT DAN BASAH DI BIBIR!?' batin mereka bersamaan. Dengan serentak mereka membuka mata mereka dan terbelalak lebar saat melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka. Sapphire bertemu onyx. Mereka terpaku sesaat untuk mengagumi keindahan bola mata di depan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun~ kamu dimana?" teriak para fans Sasuke. Mereka (Sasuke dan Naruto) dengan cepat memisahkan diri dan berdiri dengan canggung saling menghindari kontak mata dengan orang didepannya.

"Sasuke-sama~" teriak para fans yang berhasil menemukan Sasuke.

"cih, gawat. Ayo lari~" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto lalu berlari menjauhi para wanita amazon yang semakin mendekat.

END of FLASHBACK

TBC

Fuh~*sambil mengelap keringat*

Akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga. Yey~ sudah sekian lama gak publish chapter baru, masih adakah yang ingat dengan saya*tengok kanan-kiri*

ini merupakan cerita pertamaku yang ku publish di ffn tapi juga merupakan cerita yang paling lama updatenya XD pada awalnya, aku ada account lain yang bernama 'aquamar' tapi waktu itu aku lupa passwordnya jadi, terpaksa buat account baru deh.

terima kasih kepada para senpai dan readers yang udah luangin waktu buat baca cerita aneh ini dan juga yang sudah review fic ini.

Untuk Uzumaki Scout 36 thanks ya udah jadi reviewers pertamaku di account aquamar, ugh aku senang banget deh*bagi-bagi kue*

Lalu aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Princess Love Naru Is Nay karena menjadi perivew pertama di account yang baru.

Nah sekarang saatnya membalas review untuk yang ngak login, yang login sudah dibalas melalui PM.

Sachi Alsace: sepertinya iya deh chii(boleh panggil begitu kan?), tapi kemarin aku baru edit total chapter 1nya jadi lebih panjang dikit kok. Thanks for RnR

Rainny Chen: ok Rain, ini sudah lanjut.

Yak sudah dulu ya, Eira pamit dulu jaa~

Thank you for reading

Review please?

Note: jangan lupa baca chapter 1 dulu, karena sudah di edit total.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah hotel bintang lima, disusul oleh seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata yang bewarna keungu-unguan yang turun dari dalamnya.

BRAK

"tuan," panggil supir taksi yang telah selesai menurunkan barang-barang lelaki itu. "apa barang-barang ini mau dibawakan ke dalam?"

" no need, thank you," jawab lelaki berambut coklat sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang ketangan sang pengemudi taksi.

"You're welcome sir," balas sang pengemudi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"hn,"

BRUM

Setelah taksi itu berlalu, sang lelaki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kearah hotel yang akan segera di tempatinya.

"nah, sebaiknya aku bergegas," kata Neji sambil mengambil kopernya. Namun sebelum tangannya meraih koper, sebuah bayangan hitam melompat dan menabrak kopernya hingga terjatuh dan menyebabkan barang-barangnya tersebar kemana-mana.

BRUG

KAING

"AKAMARU!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari kearahku. "hah~ sudah pergi" lanjutnya saat melihat anjing itu kembali berlari.

"itu… anjingmu?" tanya Neji sehingga membuat pemuda itumenoleh.

"ah! Maaf tadi anjingku tidak sengaja menabrak kopermu, bahkan membuat barang-barangmu berhamburan," kata pemuda itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"tidak masalah," balas Neji sambil memunguti barang-barangnya.

"bi-biar kubantu,"

"tidak perlu," jawab Neji dingin. "lebih baik kamu mengejar anjingmu saja,"

"tapi,"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, lihat dia sudah semakin jauh," ucap Neji membantah perkataan pemuda itu.

"tapi… an-"

"begini saja," potong Neji. "kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau harus mentraktirku," kata Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum senang. Tanpa diduga, pemuda itu langsung maju dan memeluk Neji. "terima kasih," bisiknya lalu berlari menjauh.

"orang aneh," gumam Neji sambil memasukan barang-barangnya ke koper lalu dia langsung masuk ke hotel di depannya.

**Gazelle**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gazelle © Armelle Eira**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**Warning: BL, yaoi, typo, gaje, OOC, dll**

**Summary:** Sasuke dipilih untuk menjadi leader sebuah band. Namun karena menolak maka Sasuke kabur! Ditengah pelariannya dia bertemu dengan segerombolan fans yang mengejarnya! Bagaimanakah nasib Sasuke selanjutnya? Apakah dia selamat dari kejaran para wanita amazone itu? Dan apakah Sasuke akan menjadi leader dari band tersebut?

.

.

"hah… hah… ki-kita harus mencari tempat bersembnyi," kata Naruto dengan napas tersengal-tersenggal.

"sembunyi dimana dobe?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "apa otakmu jadi dobe karena kebanyakan berlari?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil menghentikan larinya. "kamu yang menyeretku jadi harusnya kamu yang mikir dong,"

"hn,"

"huh, apa Cuma itu kata-katamu teme?"

"diamlah dan terus berlari dobe,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

BUG

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan melihat Naruto sedang terduduk di jalanan.

"dobe! Ngapain kamu duduk di sana? Ayo lari," panggil Sasuke.

"tidak mau,"

"ck, cepatlah mmereka semakin mendekat," kata Sasuke sambil melihat kebelakang.

"biarin, lagian yang menderita kan juga ka-"

Sasuke yang sudah habis kesabarannya langsung menggendong Naruto lalu melanjutkan larinya.

"turunkan aku TEME!" teriak Naruto.

"ck, baka dobe diam saja atau…"

"atau apa?"

"kucium kau,"

"EEEEHHHH! TE-"

Cup~

"hn, itu untuk membungkam mulut berisikmu do-be" ejek Sasuke.

*blush* 'dasar temekecappantatayam bodoh,' batin Naruto. 'sudah rebut first kiss ku masa second kiss ku juga direbut, aku harus kabur secepatnya kalau ngak bisa di rape lagi. Hii~ jangan sampai deh,' batin Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'hn, ternyata dobe ini ringan juga ya.. tapi walaupun ringan capek juga ya menggendong dia sambil berlari. Hah~ semoga ada keberuntungan yang menyelamatkan kami,' batin Sasuke.

CKIT

Tiba-tiba berhentilah sebuah Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren berwarna silver di depan SasuNaru.

'ck, siapa sih ganggu acara lari ku aja,' batin Sasuke.

"yo, Sasuke lagi kawin lari ya?" tanya sebuah suara.

'su-suara itu,' batin Sasuke.

"KAKASHI!/HATAKE-SAN!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Naruto ya? Lama tidak bertemu, ayo masuk," sapa Kakashi sambil membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil Kakashi segera menjalankan mobilnya menyisakan fans Sasuke yang kecewa melihat idolanya pergi.

"yah~ Sasuke pergi deh," teriak fans Sasuke kecewa.

.

.

Neji hanya melihat bangun di depannya sambil menghela napas tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk memasukinya. Uchiha Entertaiment, itulah gedung yang akan dimasuki Neji.

"hah~ kalau bukan karena panggilan Itachi-senpai aku tidak akan datang ke sini," gumam Neji.

"Neji," panggil seseorang dengan nada datar.

"Shisui-senpai," gumam Neji.

"sedang apa kamu berdiri di situ?" tanya Shisui.

"um~ sebenarnya ak-"

"ANIKI!" teriak sebuah suara.

"ITA-KUN!" balas Shisui dengan berteriak.

"kapan aniki sampai di Konoha?" tanya Itachi sambil memeluk Shisui.

"baru saja, bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu juga Sasu-chan?" tanya Shisui sambil berjalan.

"mereka baik-baik saja, ayo kita masuk ke dalam Neji juga ayo masuk," ajak Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinnya menuju gedung Uchiha Entertaiment.

TBC

Hah~ akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga.

Bagaimana apakah makin bagus? Atau makin jelek? Yah itu tergantung penilaian para readers sih. Apakah ini sudah lebih cepat updatenya? Kalau memang masih lama mohon maaf ya m(_ _)m

Yak chapter depan akan diadakan pertemuan pertama para anggota band^^

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Mind to review?


End file.
